


Mercy

by Queen_Preferences



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dexter Lumis meets Aleister Black.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream, Dexter Lumis/Velveteen Dream
Kudos: 9





	Mercy

Title: Mercy

Author: Queen_Preferences

Fandom: Wrestling

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

Main Pairing: Aleister Black/Velveteen Dream

Side Pairings: Dexter Lumis/Velveteen Dream

Characters: Aleister Black, Velveteen Dream, and Dexter Lumis

Summary: Dexter Lumis meets Aleister Black.

* * *

“Lumis.”

Dexter Lumis didn’t stop the process of dressing however he did move his head in acknowledgement at the sound of Aleister Black’s voice. Dexter had no reason to turn around simply because Black was a man similar to himself. If he wanted to take him out he would without making a sound beside Dexter’s been waiting for this especially since he saved Patrick from the Undisputed Era earlier this week. 

“Hello Black.”

“You saved Patrick for that I thank you. I am in your debt and I will repay.”

Dexter didn’t speak again, instead turning around slowly locking eyes with Black. “Patrick is your”, the sentence didn’t need to be finished.

“Yes.”

“Then where were you.”  _ when he needed you  _ went without notice but Black didn’t bother answering. Aleister locked eyes with Dexter, not bothering to mask his distaste for his fellow wrestler, “You're interested in my Patrick that will not do you well.” For the first time since he's indebt Aleister Black saw a smile grace Dexter Lumis’s face as they stared down at each other.

“Why not.”

“I know you like pain but I will snap every bone in your body before you touch my Patrick.”

Slowly Aleister turned away heading out the locker room. 

“What about your debt? Patrick’s debt?”

“You're still breathing even after you revealed your ideas about my Patrick. My debt, Patrick’s debt has been paid in full.”

“Black.” Aleister glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll be watching.”

Hazel met icy blue. They both knew that this would not be the last time however Aleister was used to this. There have been many before who showed interest in Patrick, and then will be many after Dexter Lumis who will show interest in Patrick. However they shall all meet the same fate, crushed underneath Aleister Black’s foot.


End file.
